Cautivo
by NaruseKou
Summary: "Hasta el cascarón más duro se puede ablandar con amor" Fue lo que Gokudera Hayato aprendió junto a Yamamoto Takeshi, el chico de la gran sonrisa.


Cada mañana al mirarse al espejo afloraba un mismo pensamiento que se repetía todos los días _"Que patético eres"_ podía oír desde lo más profundo de su ser, claro que lo era, aparentando ser alguien que no era, esconder lo que era... Y abrazar la idea de perder lo único que le ha dado sentido a su vida por esa vida de apariencias que lleva sobre sus hombros. Gokudera era brillante para muchas cosas pero a lo que a su persona respecta no sabe nada de sí mismo.

Esperando mantenerse intacto aleja al mundo entero con su máscara de mal humor y chico malo, pero sabes que eso es sólo una fachada que aparentas para sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de maldad, donde competir es parte del día a día,mantener el estándar debe ser lo importante.

Pero tu corazón herido anhelaba ser rescatado de esa jaula que armaste para mantenerlo cautivo. Si nadie llegaba a él, nada ni nadie podría derrumbarte, ¿No es así? Pero lo que nunca viste venir fue que, a pesar de todas las barreras que pusieras entre el mundo y tú, había una persona que tenía algo para ti y solo para ti. Esa persona a pesar de ser maltratada día tras día no se haría a un lado, que a pesar de tus hipócritas palabras te seguía respetando y manteniéndose a tu lado, aquella persona que mantenía día a día esa sonrisa radiante en su rostro solo para ti... esa persona logró encontrar la llave que apresaba tu corazón que hace tanto tiempo habías perdido o más bien tirado al abismo del olvido, él... entre todo el mundo, la encontró. Porque no podía ser otra persona sino él. Al cual odiaste por destruir todo lo que habías creado a tu alrededor, por entrar y robarte la calma y la escasa paz que mantenías en tu interior. Él llegó a desordenar tu mundo _"perfectamente imperfecto"_ y ponerlo de cabeza haciendo reinar el caos en tu cabeza racional para hacer protagonista a todos los sentimientos que estuvieron cautivos por tantos años.

Aquel que te hizo sentir apenado, molesto y avergonzado a la vez, _"desesperante"_ solías llamarlo cuando en tu cabeza solo reinaba la confusión cada vez que se quedaban a solas. Cuando sabías que te dedicaba todas esas sonrisas que sabías eran para ti y no sabías como debías de reaccionar y tu corazón rebelde comenzaba a latir con fuerza tras ese gesto, como si cada sonrisa fuese la fuente de energía de cada latido y no había como regularizarlo... Cuando el sonrojo estaba por salirse de control no te quedaba más remedio que huir de su mirada para poderte calmar.

Frustrado. Ese era el sentimiento que te consumía hasta la última de tus células.

Molesto por sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando aparecía de improvisto dando paso a tu autodefensa, tu malhumor que lograba camuflar todo con bastante habilidad.

A pesar de todo... él estuvo ahí para ti en todo momento, cuando estabas en problemas o cuando tenías un mal día, con el paso del tiempo acostumbrarte a él no fue una opción, sino más bien una necesidad.

Cuando él faltaba a la escuela tú ibas con la excusa de pasarle los apuntes del día y él en agradecimiento te invitaba a comer algo en su habitación. Solías decir cualquier tontería hasta llegar al cuarto y darte cuenta de lo nervioso que siempre te ponías al estar a solas con él.

Mirabas la cama de reojo y los nervios en tu estómago amenazaban con traicionarte y a pesar de tus obvias expresiones, él pretendía no darse cuenta y actuar con naturalidad y simplemente sonreír para ti... Eso te hervía la sangre, pensabas que él se reía en tu cara y eso te hacía enfadar con bastante rapidez, pero aún así, aún pensando aquello no podías evitar sentir dolor en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

El día en que tus falsas acusaciones hacia él terminaron fue cuando te confesó sus sentimientos, pero tú malinterpretaste la situación como solo tú podrías haberlo hecho y todo tu coraje recayó sobre él sin justificación, dolido, confundido y traicionado te fuiste, dejándole solo, sin entender tu reacción y bastante desmoralizado.

Ese día Yamamoto Takeshi perdió la luz de su sonrisa y a ti eso te dolió más de lo hubieses querido admitir.

Una semana entera transcurrió sin que te toparas con él y eso era de por sí bastante extraño, hasta que al fin te armaste de valor y preguntaste por él en su clase y extrañados te dijeron que Yamamoto llevaba enfermo una semana _**"Pensábamos que tú ya sabrías, después de todo siempre se la pasaban juntos"**_... Aquel comentario te hizo reaccionar de alguna manera. Él a pesar de todo siempre estuvo a tu lado y tú a la primera lo abandonaste, ese pensamiento te hizo sentir miserable una vez más... Tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste de la escuela camino a su casa.

Aunque no te gustara tenías que ir a visitarlo, muchos pensamientos abordaron tu mente mientras te acerbas a toda prisa hasta llegar a su casa donde su padre te saludó amablemente, tu respondiste de igual forma y preguntaste por el chico y que de ser posible te permitiera verlo un momento, aunque para ser sinceros no esperaste una respuesta y ya estabas en las escaleras que tantas veces habías subido. Ya estando frente a la puerta de su habitación tu cuerpo se congeló... ¿Y si estaba con alguien? Un leve temblor se hizo ver en su mano y en tu mentón, más tu terquedad por primera vez en la vida te servía de algo y sin más entraste, tu corazón latió rápido al ver que no había nadie allí, tan sólo el chico acostado y dormido, más el alivio fue pasajero porque al sentarte a su lado tu corazón se aceleró y se conmovió al verle en ese estado tan vulnerable, con un paño de agua fría en su frente y sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre le observaste por largo rato.

Él despertó y tú no supiste que decir, por lo que te sonrojaste sin remedio al verle sonreír una vez más mientras escuchabas tu nombre como solo él podía decirlo... A pesar de que todos te llamaban igual no sabías como explicar la razón de aquello... O más bien no querías aceptarlo, hacerlo sería aceptar una derrota... una bastante dolorosa.

Se intentó sentar al verte dudar y te apresuraste a detenerlo, le quitaste el paño ya tibio y lo hundiste en agua helada una vez más para dejarlo en su frente e intentar bajar la fiebre. Él tomó tu mano y tú no te negaste, anhelabas aquel contacto pero al mismo tiempo sentías deseos de huir, acto negado por Yamamoto que se sentó sobre la cama importándole bastante poco el paradero del paño sobre su frente. Tú estando a punto de reclamar fuiste callado por un par de brazos que te rodearon con cariño. Querías congelar el tiempo para que ese momento jamás terminara pero tus emociones nuevamente te traicionaban y por primera vez en tu vida de adolescente tus lágrimas vieron la luz, rodando por tus mejillas con amargura. _**"¿Por qué...?"**_ fue tu pregunta a la que recibiste una pequeña risita como respuesta para seguirle un _**"Lo entendiste todo mal... No hablaba de alguien más, estaba hablando de ti..."**_ Con esa confesión tu mente quedó en blanco y tu cuerpo inerte pero seguías llorando, aunque ahora era de alivio y de culpabilidad.

Ese momento realmente fue bastante mágico. Ambos se miraron y él con cariño tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y te besó, un beso sencillo pero de amor correspondido. Más no duró demasiado porque el chico quedó inconsciente una vez más por la fiebre. Le acomodaste y volviste a colocar el paño sobre su frente sin poder quitar aquel sonrojo de tus mejillas.

A los pocos días él sanó y volvió a la escuela, pero tú no podías ser el mismo, no después de lo que había pasado y de lo que había confesado... Por lo que tu solución fue evitarle en la escuela.

Camino a casa debías pasar por un gran parque, pero te diste cuenta de que alguien te seguía al darte cuenta de quien era te alarmaste, estaba bastante serio _**"Tenemos que hablar"**_ le oíste decir más solo te mantuviste en silencio... Sabías de que quería hablar, pero estabas inseguro... No sabías que hacer. _**"No sé que hacer..."**_ dijiste con la voz afligida por la situación, cosa extremadamente rara en ti, Yamamoto prefirió callar y tomándote del brazo te llevó sin decirte nada hasta tu casa, lugar en que que pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo solo y ese día no sería la excepción. Subieron las escaleras entraron a tu habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí te soltó, querías reclamar ese cambio de actitud pero te arrepentiste en cuanto te miró a los ojos y tus mejillas se tornaron carmesí pero intentaste mantener la faceta y solo frunciste el ceño a modo de queja.

_**"Hazme tuyo para que puedas ser mío de una vez"**_ fue lo que él dijo de tal forma que te quedaste sin palabras. Tu mente divagó dándole mil interpretaciones a esas palabras y sin poder evitar sonrojarte cada vez más y más hasta el punto de sentirte mareado y aturdido por esforzarte más de la cuenta. Te acercó hasta su pecho y con torpeza llegaste hasta los fuertes latidos de su corazón... entendiste que se sentía tan perdido y confundido que tú pero claro y decidido en sus sentimientos hacía ti. Le miraste de reojo y viste sus mejillas sonrojadas también, no tanto como las tuyas pero lo veías y en un impulso lo abrazaste fuerte y acentíste con la cabeza.

A pesar de que nunca confesaste tus sentimientos como debías supiste que él los entendió y los aceptó como tú le aceptaste a él.

Tal vez Yamamoto no logró entender del todo lo que significaba ser propiedad de Gokudera Hayato pero una probada de eso la tuvo antes de que él entrara a su salón de clases, Hayato entró con él y sosteniéndole de la corbata observó con una miraba odio al resto de la clase y lo dijo _**"Más les vale no ponerle ni un dedo encima a Yamamoto porque él ahora me pertenece, ¡escucharon!"**_ todo el mundo quedó perplejo ante tal declaración de amor en frente de la clase por lo que antes de que se marchara Yamamoto le tomó del hombro y haciéndole voltear lo besó, dejando a un Hayato muy sonrojado y a la clase conmovida y muy exaltada.

El tiempo ha transcurrido y ahora que te ves de pie en el espejo no puedes evitar sonreírle a tu reflejo, ahora eras alguien completamente nuevo, porque ahora estabas sin heridas y sin miedos que te ataran a nada... Podías ser quien realmente eras... Todo era gracias al amor de aquel chico que, sin importar nada, se dedicó a buscar la llave de tu corazón cautivo.

Ahora... Eras libre al fin.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que haya sido de su agrado (?) es la primera vez de los años que escribo que hago esta pareja, pero mis dedos lo escribieron por su cuenta y así quedó (?) Cualquier cosa me lo dicen en los comentarios~


End file.
